Guadian Angels
by Millie 1985
Summary: Every Sunday she goes to see the people who loved her more than their own lives. Please Please review, Thanks


Guardian angels

Summery: every Sunday morning a little girl along with her aunt and uncle goes to visit the two people that loved her more than life itself.

Rating K+ (I think)

Early one Sunday morning 3 people sat in New York's biggest cemetery. They were no more than ants to the larger part of the city that would not be awake for hours but they meant the world to all who knew them.

This was a weekly ritual the 2 adults –one man one woman- and one child would attend church every Sunday then spend an hour visiting those they had lost. This may have seem morbid to some but not to them.

The child could only remember a handful of times when the ritual had been broken and then only due to ill heath to her this was just like stopping by to visit family because that is in fact what she was doing.

"Aunt Stella tell me about them" she would ask week in and week out. Stella would look down at her all glassy eyed and smile.

"They were both very different" she would say softly "But some how you are very much like both of them"

"How so" the child would ask always eager to hear more in hope of hearing something new.

"He was very ruff around the edges but in a really good way. He was a though cop he always got the bad guy even if it meant jumping fences and running in front of cars. He loved food he was always thinking about his stomach and when he wasn't thinking about food he was thinking about sport, Base ball was his favourite but he could sit and watch any sport all day it didn't' matter what it was as long as it was sport it use to drive her crazy"

At this point Stella would always stop to wipe her eyes because she was no longer glassy eyed she was crying big fat tears.

"What about her what was she like" the child would ask Stella would calm herself with a deep breath and continue.

"Oh she was so beautiful and graceful people were always saying she should have been an actress or a dancer but you know what?"

"What?"

"She was an amazing cop she was strong and brave she would never back down from a challenge and she would go all out to win a bet no matter how hard or stupid it was"

Stella would look at her for a long time then say

"You my dear are as charming as him as beautiful as her and as thought as the two of them put together"

The child would smile before turning to the man with them it was his turn to tell a story now.

"What happened to them Uncle Mac"

Mac would sight heavily wishing just once he could tell the happy story.

"They were out one day with a certain Gorgeous girl I know" he would say and erne himself a hug.

"They were walking together in a lovely park that was as quite and green as the place we now sit they thought nothing could spoil the day they were getting to spend with there favourite girl but some thing did. A fight broke out between two rival gangs they were court in the middle with no way out but they were still cops they had to try and stop the fight if they could and they had the baby to think of"

Mac will always stop to clear his throat this is always the hardest bit but it was decided long ago nothing should be hidden from her she is far to clever to not resent that as she gets older.

"No one knows exactly what happened in that park they were the only two police officers there no others could get in when the fight began. All we know is that when the fight was over they weren't with us any more they died trying to keep the peace and protect the baby they loved above all else"

The child Aiden Louise Messer looks at the two slabs of marble that marks their final resting place.

"They sacrificed themselves for me" she will say she is only 7 but she is as smart and deep as her parents before her and she grasped the concept of sacrifice long before many of her peers.

"They wouldn't have it any other way kidow" Stella assures her.

Now if the time that Mac always decides they should be leaving.

"Say good buy hunny" Stella whispers.

Aiden kisses each head stone a habit she formed as a much younger child on her first visits here. Then she crouches down as if about to share a secret and whispers

"Good buy Uncle Flack Good buy Aunt Angel thank you"

And with that the three of them leave the two brave detectives.

Flack and Angel were haled as heroes they died saving their God daughter whom they had been baby sitting for the day. So every Sunday the Messer family come together with there family from the crime lab to remember their friends.

The preparations for this weekly party start early so Stella and Mac take Aiden out for a while each Sunday morning Danny and Lindsay never ask there daughter where she goes, they don't need to some how they just know.

One thing is for sure they never need to worry about her getting in trouble as she grows older not only is pretty much all of her extended family involved in law informant in some way or another but she also has two kick ass guardian angels .


End file.
